1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communications device. In particular, a device operable to providing streaming text through a visible portion of a display when in a closed configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones now commonly have covers or flips which cover over all or part of a phone's keypad and display. An advantage of covering the keypad but not the display is that the keypad is protected while the display is still visible but a disadvantage is that the display is exposed to damage. An advantage of covering the display and keypad is that the display is protected but a disadvantage is that the display cannot be viewed without opening the cover which cannot be done discretely. Therefore if one receives an SMS message or misses a call one cannot discretely read the message or see who has called.
It would be advantageous to improve this situation.